<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All In The Details by coreasqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871488">All In The Details</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreasqueen/pseuds/coreasqueen'>coreasqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Go Eun - Fandom, Lee Min Ho - Fandom, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreasqueen/pseuds/coreasqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how things started off between the universe's OTP? Here's to more behind-the-scenes' behind-the-scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All In The Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure what I'm trying to accomplish here but I just wanted to write something about MinEun that's close to reality for me. This sums up my mind's state 99% of the time, 24/7 for the past months. I hope you enjoy reading this! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand is around my waist, the other is on my cheek trying to angle his lips before crashing unto mine. I’m walking completely opposite to his direction but my chest arches towards him, almost touching his broad chest with mine. </p><p> </p><p>“This is bad…” I whispered, my voice cracked when his grip on my waist tightened. His lips pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you have no idea…” He caressed the side of my face down to my neck with his fingertips, making my breathing rough.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I mean, he might look for us and he might really pull the trigger on my head this time...” My back hit the wall.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked and he whispered to my ear. “Yeong would never unless I would give him the order which, of course, I would never…” He licked my earlobe-- Woah, wait what? That’s not on the script!</p><p> </p><p>Act natural, Kim Go-Eun. You’re a pro at this! Wait, pro at what exactly?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” My nails digging on his arms, waiting for him to take the hint. “What the fuck are you doing? Stick to the script, Lee Minho!” I shouted in a whisper, my lips below his ear, loud enough for him to hear but not enough for the mic above us to amplify.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, I like seeing you frustrated…” He moved his face for me to see his annoying smirk.</p><p> </p><p>And so, I thought this admiration I have is one-sided.</p><p> </p><p>“CUT! What the hell was that? You two are going off the script again!” The director came to us from behind the camera and the look on his face. Oh, my God.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I know you two have the hots for each other, I’m not gonna lie but we have two episodes to air this weekend. Can we please, please not disappoint the masses?” He crossed his arms on his chest. “Also, continue the flirting later when we’re not shooting anymore, okay? Everybody’s picking up on the tension already. We want the attention to the drama and not on your dating news.” He flashed his eyebrows, eyeing us.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it all over again! This time let’s have Woo Do Hwan give Kim Go Eun the goddamn paper bag and minus the steamy kissing scene.”</p><p> </p><p>The asshole beside me chuckled. I elbowed him right in the stomach that he let out a loud <em>ow</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Do-Hwan came over our side and high-fived Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God, you two.” He’s having the time of his life, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung,” He nodded at my direction, “Do you like Go-Eun noona?” He asked in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>There’s his annoying smirk again.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she knows the answer to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Good thing we were kinda far from the staffs that they won’t hear us and even if they would, I wouldn’t wonder why. He’s not even trying, it’s frustrating. I don’t care if he annoys the hell out of me, as long as other people don't get to hear it. People might take it the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>Do-Hwan’s eyes bulged, his eyes going back and forth from Min-Ho and me.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you like him?”</p><p> </p><p>I flashed my million-dollar smile. “No, assholes are not my type.” Lies. No, not that assholes are my type, but I like him and… he’s not an asshole. He just acts like one. Sometimes. I walked away and heard Do-Hwan laughing at Minho and said something along the lines of <em>you'll never get her to like you</em>. Eun-Ji came to my aid and handed me a bottle of water. I sat down on my chair and emptied the water from it.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are doing it again…” Hyeong-taek trailed.</p><p> </p><p>I faced him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The way he touches you and the way you react to it, it’s as if you two are long lost passionate lovers. He makes fun of you and you get mad but it’s clear that you’re not and when he gets upset or something, you go and woo him. What’s happening, Gon?” Everyone who heard what he had just said turned their backs on me, but their giggles are too obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Long lost passionate lovers, my ass. Yes, I like him but that’s not it… Or is it? I don't know. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, okay? If you’re convinced that there is something going on between us, then it means I’m doing my job right, right?”</p><p> </p><p>We continued filming with the revised script, and we wrapped it all up in just one take. On the other hand, Minho and I did the scene for over than ten takes and couldn’t get a good one. Wow. I can’t believe it. Our NGs for that scene alone could make a movie of its own.</p><p> </p><p>I’m just staring into an endless void, waiting for my van that went out fifteen minutes ago to refill the gas tank. I heard we’re going to Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>I walked around the area, in hopes of seeing any of my co-stars and go get a cup of milk tea. I’m freaking parched.</p><p> </p><p>Where is everybody?</p><p> </p><p>Staffs are packing up for later and I haven’t seen any of them. Even him. Did he leave already? But his van is still here. Where is he?</p><p> </p><p>“Noona?” Woo Do Hwan!</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you? Do you wanna get milk tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, noona, but I have to go already. Still need to prepare for later. Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you get going already, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do-Hwan ssi!” One of his staffs called out, waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Still waiting for my van. Do you know where is--- No, never mind.” I looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, Minho hyung? He’s behind his van, making calls I don’t know what for. Look, noona,” He held my shoulders and made me face him. “Even the dumbest person can tell that you like him, too, at first glance.” He gave me a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at his people. “I really, really need to go, noona. You take care, okay?” He said before running to his van and drove off.</p><p> </p><p>Was I being too obvious? I can’t handle the rejection if he finds out about it. No, I can’t.</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes and took the deepest breath I ever had in my life.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me, his towering height making me look up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? That sounded like it was exhaled from the bottom of your lungs.”</p><p> </p><p>Is he mocking me? God, why do I still like him at this point?</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care? Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kinda standing in my way.” He bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>I looked behind me and oh, my God. I am standing on the doorway of his van.</p><p> </p><p>“My bad.” I started walking away and can this get any more embarrassing?</p><p> </p><p>He pulled my hand and looked around. “Hey, really, what’s wrong? You seemed mad earlier,” He lowered down his head and spoke in a low tone that sent tingles down my spine. “What did I do wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled me to the back of his van. “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, I shook his hands off my arms. “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still mad. Please tell me why.”</p><p> </p><p>What am I mad about again? I can’t even remember. Looking into his puppy eyes makes me lose all human sense. This is bad.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it to you, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“This! Why do you care about my feelings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Of course, I need to know, I can’t let another minute pass by when my baby’s mad like this and I don’t know why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho-ssi? Where are you?” A voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have feelings for you, Gon. God, is my girl this dense?” He chuckled. He put his hand on my cheek and caressed it a bit, so gentle. I feel like I’m being babied.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but I don’t like you…” Lies, lies, lies. My voice ragged at the way he bores his eyes into mine. So enticing, almost bewitching.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho-ssi? Where are you? We have to go!” The voice sounded close like the person is just on the other side of the van.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you.”</p><p> </p><p>What does that mean?</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll see me here with you…”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t.” He distanced himself a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“See you in Seoul, then?” He said and walked backwards with his hands in his pocket and went on the other side of the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” His staff exclaimed. “Your sister’s trying to reach you. Also, have you seen Kim Go-Eun? Her manager is looking for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Haven’t seen her.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t notice I held my breath until their voices faded away. I felt like my heart was gonna explode. His words and his sweet voice. Is it possible to not fall down any deeper in this lovesick hole I’m in?</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know when I started to have feelings for him but it’s been a long time now and every day on the set is like a battle within myself to stop staring at him, looking for him, thinking about him. He said he likes me, has feelings for me! But I can’t be too excited. This is his year; he has a lot of activities and opportunities waiting for him. I can’t ruin that for him, people already have a lot of mean things to say to me. I won’t forgive myself if they start coming at him, too. This is crazy. </p><p> </p><p>I suddenly felt so blue, even my manager and stylists noticed but I told them I’m fine. Well, I must be. People rely on my performance in this drama and I can’t let them down, even when my emotions hit rock bottom.</p><p> </p><p>People are setting up now for the scene in front of the KU building. I see Eun-Chae unnie from afar, laughing with someone familiar. She slapped him on the arm for saying something funny.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>. They’re close.</p><p> </p><p>I shook off the feeling and focused on the script that I'm holding.</p><p> </p><p>“Noona,” Do-Hwan waved his hand in my face. “Are you listening to me? It’s your line.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just a little distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at where I was looking and had this look on his face as if he connected the two dots.</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous, yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous of what exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. You are jealous.” Emphasis on the you.</p><p> </p><p>What if I am?</p><p> </p><p>“He’d climb mountains for you, noona. Now, stop speaking your thoughts out loud and let’s nail this scene.” He chuckled. He’s right.</p><p> </p><p>We rehearsed a little bit more and started filming. Her car came and she stepped out. One would look at us and say I’m interrupting their moment. Like I shouldn’t be in this picture. I smiled bitterly on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my first time in the Kingdom of Corea. I feel like I’m in a storybook.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your first time here, but you speak our language well.”</p><p> </p><p>This is not the first time I’m feeling this way but why am I still not used to it?</p><p> </p><p> “Well… I studied liberal arts.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, remembering his character’s inside joke with Tae-eul.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s call It a day, Prime Minister Koo. I don’t have much time today.”</p><p> </p><p>She faced me. “You have a long journey ahead.” And her gaze drifted to him. “After you, Your Majesty. I will send you off.” She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at her. “Okay, then. See you on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to me, “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” I bowed to the acting Prime Minister and kept my composure despite what I’m feeling on the inside that I can’t seem to shake off.</p><p> </p><p>And this is the scene where he waits for me before the revolving door.</p><p> </p><p>I ran up to him and his hand held the small of my back when I got to where he was standing and whispered to my ear, “Did you like my gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“CUT! Okay, that was a good one! Well done, everybody!” The director cheered through the huge boom mic.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.” He leveled his head with mine and gave me a pat on the top of my head. "You did well, Tae-eul.” He smiled at me with his eyes and went to his staffs for a said retouch.</p><p> </p><p>My heart feels like it’s really gonna burst the moment he looks at me with those eyes again. Gosh.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately went to my van and my manager welcomed me with a box in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Gon, this came for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He handed me a satin box that has a flower ribbon on the top.</p><p> </p><p>“And this.”</p><p> </p><p>A bouquet of red roses. Wow, it’s so pretty. I opened the box to see an array of donuts, in different flavors. There’s a note on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I eavesdropped but I heard you were feeling a little low today. I’m hoping I’d be able to cheer you up with these sweets. Of course, seeing you smile is still the sweetest thing.” I can’t help but to smile at his cheesy remarks</p><p> </p><p>His initials on the bottom right. I looked up to see him leaning on his van, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“And you say you don’t like him…” Hyeong-taek beside me teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” I cut him off, a smile still plastered on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>